During emergency medical treatment, it is a common occurrence to apply a splint. Such splints are often used to immobilize an extremity in response to an injury, or prevent even further injury. They are frequently used in response to broken bones, sprains, and the like. In some cases, they may even be applied around torsos when dealing with spinal cord injuries. Such splints typically comprise a compression bandage and an immobilization device. The elastic nature of bandage ensures that the splint remains tight, yet not overly restrictive. The immobilizing device is a rigid member, which can be as simple as a piece of wood or as complex as a configurable plastic channel. In any case, the bandage and the immobilizing device are two (2) separate pieces, which often requires two (2) or more people to apply. Additionally, the immobilizing device frequently requires cutting or customization to be applicable to an individual patient, which might consume valuable time in exigent circumstances. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the components needed to produce a splint can be combined into one (1) piece. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.